Bakuhearts before-Bakugan
by Rose Guardian Angel
Summary: A month after mechtanium surge, Dan still hasn't returned to bakugan city, but now his ship has found in Neathia and shun and co are trying to find Dan. But Dan isn't there but on a strange island. Narisha is a strong warrior in Minnesota together whit her Bakugan she stands in a 4 on 4 fight. A bridge to Bakuhearts (crossover whit kh from how Dan and shun get their keyblade.
1. Chapter 1 DanShun

**RoseGuardianAngel: Hai people here speaks RoseGuardianAngel  
**

**Together**** whit my friend YunaVeerle am i writing on the crossover story Bakuhearts, but their need first a few things to be explained that is why the title is bakuhearts before.**

**The story will take place a month after Bakugan Mechtanium Surge. **

**The story will be told about dan and shun how get their keyblade and it introduces a new character Narisha. **

**Here do i have a little introduction of the story two chapters :D one of dan and shun which is written by YunaVeerle (whit a little help of me:) and one written by me, RoseGuardianAngel (whit a little help of YunaVeerle:)**

**YunaVeerle: Just start it already _**

**RoseGuardianAngel: first we need a proper introduction.**

**YunaVeerle pushes RoseGuardianAngel aside.**

**Yunaveerle: Here you go the first two chapters.**

**(tell about errors please it is fore the fine of reading)(was that a correct line? :S )**

* * *

A month ago: (Mechtanium surge episode 46 End of the line)

"Hay thanks a lot for borrow us your sailboat Kato" says a young brownd hair man a butler

"Oh its my pleasure master Dan, but are you sure leaving now is for the best?" asks the butler Kato

"Yep after al we have been trough it is time to un wined and make a clean break from everything you know?" says Dan

"As battlers we have we nothing left to prove so it is time we step aside and let others reach the heights we've already emtaimd. We need to focus our energies elsewhere right Dan? It is time for an other evolution." Says the bakugan

The young man laughs

"Hey listen buddy, I just be really happy to sleep in for a couple of days." Says Dan

"You know what I mean." Says the bakugan

"Have a safe trip and take care of one another oke boys?" asks Kato

"Sure thing, you bet Kato" says Dan

They release the boat from the wall and sail away.

"Take care and tell the others we will be back in no time okay?" Screams the young man over the water.

"I will indeed." Says Kato

"Dan where exactly are we going?" asks the bakugan

"Where ever the wind takes us. Because wherever that is adventure will be waiting for us." Smiles Dan

"Agreed." Says the Bakugan.

Present

"He still hasn't returned yet." Says a young bluenette female full sadness.

She stares to the waves in the sea hoping for a sign of 'Him'.

"Runo there you are we are going to eat." An other young female comes to her.

Runo turns to her.

"I am not hungry." Says she.

"You must eat Runo, Dan returns he promised it." says the female.

"its already a month ago." Says Runo.

The young female let for a moment drop her eyes.

"Yes it is Dan and he let us always creeps out and appears then right for our noses like nothing has happened right?"

"You're right Mira, What do we eat?"

That moment in Neathia.

"Queen Fabia, this storm is worse than ever, it has destroyed already half of the forest!" says the commander of the castle knights.

"We must hope that its soon over Elright." Says Fabia.

A strong wind blows against the windows of the throne room.

A strong light and the next moment the windows break. Immediately stops the wind all the sound is gone. Fabia let her breath go what she hold in the moment the windows broke.

"Elright wat is that?" asks she the commander.

"I think it is an earth ship, but how does it come to Neathia?" answers he.

Fabia stands up and walk to the ship followed by Elright and the castle knights who has run to the throne room who heard break the windows.

"Is there someone in it?" asks she to nobody.

Two knights help another one to enter the boat, who disappears inside. They wait in an uneasy silence. The knight appears again and shakes his head.

"There was somebody aboard but not at the moment it came here." He says.

"Wait a second what is that?"

He turns back in the boat.

"What is it?" asks Fabia.

The knights returns. In his hands he holds a battle meter. Elright takes it over and let the knight climbing out of the boat. "its off." Says he. Fast he press in a few buttons and the battle meter turns online. "let see who you called the last time."

"Dan?!" Say more voices at the same time.

* * *

**YunaVeerle: Like it? from Juli the 10th there will be one every week :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Narisha

in Minnesota (Minneapolis) underground skatepark.  
'' yo brawlers of Minnesota, here's Marcos your best presenter. and girls call me hey. but are you ready for the final of the battle, and see which of these four ready to tie a champion. '' says Marcos a skater boy with an earpiece in. '' okay of Northern Minnesota. This guy is not just a subterra battler, but he calls himself like a chick magnet. hey girls lets you hear here is Lex Smith. '' all girls start screaming. to be a great person at the field comes '' okay, okay girls please. and here is of Western Minnesota. This chick is a battler, and a further act on Aquos killers. Demi La Valéry. '' a girl with red hair comes and gives kisses to the audience. '' and here's a darkus Battler, and she's quite beautiful, and my best friend his sister. Here is from southern Minnesota, Narisha Night.'' a teen with long blonde hair comes to walk and whisk. '' and here's the pyres devil, the guest who has destroyed many places in Western Minnesota, Luka diamond. Okay so let the fights begin. WHOE. ''

Lex: gatecard ready  
Lex: go Subterra clawsaurus  
Demi: baku-skyraider jump, aquos dexemy sitar.  
a type of large lizard emerges.  
Narisha: baku-skyraider jump, Darkus Rose Guardian Angel.  
a female Angel emerges with roses all over her body and in her wings also run roses. and a light gray skin, a dress.  
Luka: baku-skyraider jump, Pyrus Pandora Pedion.  
a more human-like with red hair  
orange and gray skin, with yellow hair and orange clothes gray skin  
with yellow clothes and a blue diamond and she is female.

Lex: Ability active Sonic Land.

the attack goes towards the other three bakugan  
Demi: Ability active, Tsunami.  
Narisha: Ability active darknes fire  
Luka: Ability active hell fire  
the Tsunami, darknes fire and hell fire going towards clawsaurus.  
clawsaurus get there by back into ball shape.  
Lex: hey, no team work!  
Marcos: whoe that Lex had three strikes and you're out.  
Lex: shut up.  
lex life meter 10%  
Narisha: Ability active twins.  
come through the Ability two angels appeared.  
Luka: Ability active hell fire  
Narisha: Ability active dark shield.  
Demi: Ability active Tsunami  
Narisha: Ability active darknes fire  
Narisha: Ability active sword grow  
Luka: Ability active fire spear  
Demi: Ability active wave shield  
but the skills broke through and hit Dexemy making the bakugan hit back in a ball form.  
Demi: no!  
Demi lives meter 10%  
Marcos: Demi oh you're still at 10%  
Luka:oh naris, you're so down.  
Narisha: I do not have to say that I let you win, because i am your girlfriend.  
Luka: oh yeah. Ability active hell fire.  
Narisha: Ability active darknes fire.  
it will be a blast and there is a puff.  
Narisha: Ability active sword grow  
pandora Pedion returns in ball shape  
Luka life meter 20%  
Luka growls.  
Marcos: this was only the first round. time for round two with Naris still at 100%  
Narisha: gatecard set  
Narisha: baku-skyraider jump, Darkus Rose Guardian Angel.  
Demi: baku-skyraider jump, aquos dexemy sitar.  
Luka: baku-skyraider jump, Pyrus Pandora Pedion.  
Lex: go Subterra clawsaurus  
Demi: oh Lexie Ability active Tsunami  
Lex: oh no not again. Ability active country sonic  
Luka: Ability active fire spear  
Lex life meter 0%  
Lex: oh come on, already. bunch of cheaters.  
Demi: ah lexie lexie lose again.  
Lex: do not call me lexie, Dami  
Marcos: yo we want a bakugan battle and no battle between you two.  
Narisha: Ability active sword grow plus darknes fire.  
Narisha uses her attack on Luka.  
Luka life meter 0%  
Demi: okay, naris Ability active water aura  
Narisha: Ability active dark shield  
Narisha: Ability active darknes fire  
Demi: good try.  
Demi: Ability active wave shield  
Narisha starts to smile  
Narisha: Ability active twins  
Demi: shit!  
Demi: Ability active water aura  
Narisha: we finish.  
Narisha: Ability active sword grow  
dexemy returns in ball form.  
Demi: NOOOOOO! no, no!  
Narisha: not imagine to Demi.  
Marcos: Whoe. Naris wins the jackpot people

Narisha got a message from luka to go to the more to come for a date.

still it was winter and there was snow lying.

Narisha was walking along the lake, because of her date with Luka

Narisha's pov:

There he was. Right before my eyes. her eyes felt like they were about to be washed ... my stomach turned. I could not get over the sight ...  
His arms around another girl. His lips on another girl. Not only that ... but .. Her  
My heart stopped. It's like someone hit a knife through my chest.  
My whole body ached, my throat was dry and I felt the hot burning tears start to form in my eyes.  
How could he do this to me? How could she do this to me, I. .. I. .. can not believe it ...  
It started to snow. Harder and harder.  
I felt the drops splitring against my head, soaking my hair and clothes.  
But I did not budge. I was frozen, but stood there watching him.  
My eyes focused on him.  
While he hit his coat around, and hugged her. That girl Should have been me ..  
Snow ran down my face ... I could not tell if it tears or snow.  
The more I looked, the more pain I felt and the more tears flowed.  
But I could not move, even when i tried ... I was in shock.  
I still did not want to believe,  
I was still hoping it was not real .. Hope it was just a bad dream and I wake up every moment. But I did not.  
Finally he looked up and saw me. His face fell as he looked into my hazel eyes.  
I did not blink. I stared.  
He started walking towards me with his arm around her.  
It was like I was not there. like i was dead for him.  
He walked me fits.

Eventually I found my voice.  
"That's it ... Do not you think .." I spoke. My voice was scratchy and hoarse like somebody strangle me, "Have something to say? ... I thought you loved me ...''  
Kendal she stopped and turned around.  
"I never loved you Narisha." He came out and said it quietly but bluntly.  
At this point, my heart would burst. H-he never Loved-d M e? No, that's a lie.  
I could not talk. are not truee thou-  
"I went out with you because i feel sorry for you. 'Cause I know that you loved me." Luka said coolly.  
I stared at the ground. My vision was all blurry, not that I just wanted to see his face ... But,  
Why here, why now? Why so? Why ... her? Why me?  
"N-no, but two years we were dating .." I strain Mered weakly, "It did mean something ... right?"  
"No, Narisha That did not happen. Never have, never will." Luka's words peicerd my heart, "Narisha. It's just time you face the truth."  
She grinned. She did what she wanted. She's won. that slut had him.  
But I refused to believe it. and i couldn't for a second  
I turned around and ran to Windermere, grabbing his arms and shook him.  
Begged him to tell me it is not true That we go back to how we were,  
That he would just hug me and hug me like he used to do. and give me a kiss.  
But he pulled his arm free from my grip allo wing me to fall in yhe snow.  
My clothes were cold ashes Already it. I was cold, inside and out.  
My heart felt like it was failng ... like I was dying ...  
"Narisha. I can not pretend anymore!" Luka Began to raise his voice as he looked down at me.  
Everything was law, gloomy, misty, cold ... The snow did not help at all ...  
"How .. can-you .. like almost two years?" I moaned.  
"Just get over it Narisha. I just can not be bothered. You were always so jealous Rosalina anyway'so it's not like I could tell you" Luka sighed as he turned away  
"But you did not have to lie ... like ... that you loved me .." I choked on my own spit  
But he just walked away.  
With his arm around the waist or Rosalina's.  
Running away .. Just like that ... I looked to Their thought was fake and blurry from the snow and the tears. and someone pounded me on the ground. I lay there, I had no need to get up now.  
I did not move I was still on the floor, holding my hands on it, I looked down, and rivers flowed from my eyes. My heart felt like it was stung..  
But he just walked away.  
With his arm around the waist or Rosalina's.  
Running away .. Just like that ... I looked to Their thought was fake and blurry from the snow and the tears. and someone pounded me on the ground. I lay there, I had no need to get up now.  
I did not move I was still on the floor, holding my hands on it, I looked down, and rivers flowed from my eyes. My heart felt like it was stung by a million times.  
My hands were freezing. I was completely cold. My body was frozen ...  
All I could see was the last four years of my life before my eyes ...  
Wondering how it would have ended like this ...  
My hair was so heavy on that soaked.  
My clothes were cold, wet and ruined.  
He just left me ... he just walked away ...  
He Showed me ...  
The snow did not lighten.  
I was so numb ... the lightest touch of rain sent a shiver down my body ...  
Everything was about. That was it. But it could not. But it was ...  
And I felt my eyes ... go .. my body was so weak as a stick ... I could not even stand on my own feet not to ...  
I sat there in the snow ... if someone would come and find me ...  
I lost ... I think it was to me ... II could not even think ... I just stopped .. did everything ... the only thing I felt was a thud as my head hit the ground .. . My eyes were half open. And I lay on the wet, snow soil ...  
Just lie ... whats the point now?  
and slowly ... I Began to fade in and out ... until I felt nothing ... I saw nothing, I could not even move ... I tried to scream ... but I could not, everything was gone. .. everything was empty ... I think it's really over-

nobody's pov

Narisha may have located there for hours, maybe a few minutes.'' it did not care, my heart was broken and it will never heal without someone's warmth, love and understanding for me.'' thought Narisha  
She stood up, shivering from the cold, She Began to walk home. it did not care how dirty She had become. when Narisha was home, and did chance her clothes, she looked again at a photo of her and Luka and threw it against the wall So That broke the picture list.  
a few hours later get Narisha a call from Luka. her anger was very great, how could he do this to her and what he wanted. they hesitated to record, but took them.  
'' What should you!'' Sad Narisha with a wicked tone.'' Hey sweetie'' Said Luka with a sweet tone. Narisha interrupted him'' what sweetie! you fucking klotzak, how dare you call me after what you've done!'' quiet. '' Nothing quiet! You've hurt me and now you act like nothing is happening. or you have nothing done or said. Well I can not stand that!'' I'm sorry.'' I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I need your head never to see me live! or something to hear from you, and I mean that!'' I did not.'' oh you wanted to say bye bye Luka, have fun with Rosalina !'' you are not so stupid as i .. '' ... the rest heard Narisha not because she threw her phone against the wall. she screamed I hate him.

she could not cry. She had more hatred and anger for him.

* * *

**RoseGuardianAngel pushes YunaVeerle**

**YunaVeerle: Where was that for?**

**RoseGuardianAngel: for pushing me before.**


	3. Chapter 3 DanShun

Earth

"I am glad that Mira got you so far to eat whit us Runo." Says a blond boy.

The young women doesn't answer.

"come on Runo say a thing, live, not every minute must turn about Dan, did you this to when he went to bayview?" asks mira.

"THEN HE SAID A PROPERLY GOODBY NOW I NEEDED IT TO HEAR IT FROM KATO! Don't take it personally Kato. I AM STARTED TO BE SICK OF IT." Screams Runo

"From what?" asks Mira

"FROM HIM LEAVING WHITOUT SAYING TO WHERE!"

"Runo he must come back with a good reason." Says shun between nipping from his thee.

"Or what?" asks Runo.

"I hang him upside down on his toes and make him clear he never can do that again." Answers shun calmly.

"Shun you're not planning to do that right?" startled Marucho.

Mira start to laugh. "I think he want to make Runo clear that he doesn't like it to."

A tune sounds trough the room and Mira picks up here tablet.

"Guys its Dan!" fast everybody comes to her. And she answers the call.

"Dan?!" says everybody.

"Um it is not Dan it is commander Elright from the castle knights." Says a voice.

"how do you got Dan his battle meter?" ask Marucho.

"You guys can better com to here...it is hard to explain it this way." says Elright.

"Oke?" answered Marucho.

The connection stops.

Silence they teleport themselves to Neathia.

Neathia

"Shun! Marucho." A familiar voice says there names.

An castle knight comes their way.

They look to the Castle knight.

"Its me Rafe." Says the Neathian. He turns to his human form. Shun and Marucho recognize him and greet him friendly.

Rafe turns to the girls. "Who are the girls white you?"

"This are Mira and Runo." Answers Marucho "They are like you Bakugan battle brawlers."

"Since when?"

"Since ever." Answers Runo irritated that they are talking about her where she stands by like she isn't.

"Commander Elright said we must come to here." Says shun.

"Oh right this way please."

They follow Rafe to the castle. While Marucho and shun are focused on getting to the castle Mira and Runo walk like they are side seeing

"Girls bit of focus please." Asks Rafe.

"Sorry for not being here before." Answers Runo.

"Wow look at the castle is that hole an Neathian tradition?" asks Mira.

"That hole hasn't been there the last time we where here, Rafe?" says Shun

"That hole I think is the reason why you guys are here." Answers the young man.

They walk inside and go straight to the throne room.

"Shun, Marucho good to see you guys." Says Fabia.

"Hay Fabia" greets Marucho. He looks the throne room around. "What uh does that ship here?"

"We wish you could tell us." Answers the Queen.

Everyone looks to the queen puzzled.

"This morning there was a storm. As you can see from here half of the forest right there has been destroyed."

"That must have been a strong wind."

"In the middle there was a strong light and the windows broke. And the next moment that… ship lays here in the middle of the throne room."

"Wait a second." Says Marucho out of nothing.

He walks to the boat.

"It's a sailboat, but where is the mast?"

"Wait isn't that the ship where Dan took off a month ago?"

"Yes its Kato's."

"There wasn't anybody aboard except his battle meter."

"So the question is where is Dan?"

Somewhere else an hour ago.

"Drago! DRAGO WHERE ARE YOU."

"I am here Dan!"

"Great you are alright buddy."

* * *

**YunaVeerle: tomorrow Narisha i am glad i made it with the translation from this one. And Happy Birthday whith your birthday RoseGardianAngel. **


	4. Chapter 4 Narisha

Narisha walks with her two best friends, Jade and Cathy in the mall. Narisha wears her purple collar with black jacket and matching hand shoes, black jeans and lace-up boots. In the colours black purple. The laces look like thorns.

Jade is gothic, with red-purple hair up and black beneath. Her own colour is silver. She likes to tease Cathy. Some people are sometimes a bit scared of her. She is the longest best friend of Narisha.

Cathy is a person that is full of loves, likes and joy. She only pink and ballerina shoes. Her hair is Cotton Candy pink they don't know her official hair colour.. She is the opposite of jade but also not the smartest of the three.

Narisha and jade both had a smoothie while Cathy had an ice cream with two bulbs, one strawberry and the other vanilla.

"Hey Naris, why have you almost nothing drink of your smoothie? Or are you still thinking about what happened to Luka?" asks Cathy Narisha.

"Why have you an ice cream and why are you so stupid?" asks Narisha irritated.

"Why do you do this on me?"

"What?"

"You do only this because Luka cheated on you!" Cathy sights. "You call yourself smart but you aren't, because you didn't see it coming. Hey the best of Minnesota isn't as smart as told!"

Narisha gets angry and says: "Oh is it? Well I am not a poor girl that walks after two other because she has no other friends and asks then to help with everyone and everything. Who Loughs about puppies wearing sunglasses and think she is cut but is actually really annoying. That girl is you Cathy!"

"It's your own fault." Smiles jade and Cathy starts to cry.

"Don't be so meany!" says Cathy between sobs.

"Don't be so meany." Teases jade cathy.

"the common truth about pain. Don't think that stupid crying works." Tells Narisha.

"Yes we know you are crying fake, Cat." Says jade. "and than it wasn't told that it is still painful." Jade turns her head to Narisha. "With all respect but what he did wasn't cool and surely not with you!"

Narisha walks before the two.

"Cat you know that but you forget is so good again with your brains." Says Jade.

"What do you mean?" screams Cathy.

Narisha ignore the two.

Jade comes next to her.

"She is even more dumb then your dog Bandit." Says Jade to her. Narisha laughs.

"Whats so funny?" asks Cathy.

"Nothing." Answers both girls.

"Hello Narisha night."

"Luka." The lough on narisa her face is gone.

"Gif me a kiss."

"We broke up rember you that? You idiot."

Luka grabs Narisha her hand where she holds the smoothie and try to kiss her.

At a few centimetres hits Narisha luka with her free hand into his eye.

"Ouch."

"I still have something for you."

She lift off the lid of her smoothie and release it over Luka.

"You bitch!"

"That will learn you luka. I have warned you!" and Narisha moves away.

Jade starts to laugh while cathy helps Luka to clean up the mess.

Narisha and jade have gone outside. There they see Rosalina and her two friends, Dominique and alene, nipping on a cup of coffee. There on a balcony of a restaurant.

"There she is! Whit the gotic." Says Alene to Rosalina. Rosalina laughs. If Narisha is right under her let she slips the coffe out of her hand.

Narisha screams and strikes as much coffee a she can out of her looks up and see the girls. "Are you girls that poor?" screams jade. "What do you want gothic, I am not scared of you!" screams Dominique. "Litlle troll you are come down here and we see how much of those brave words you can make true!" screams Jade back. "I am gonna hit you!" screams Dominique back. "Barking dog don't bite espaccialy fat ones!" scream smiles jade back.

"Rosalina you witch!" Screams Narisha. "Who me?" Asks Rosalina. "Yeah who else here is a Bitch most of the times dronk and a, how did abbey say that again, oh yes, a swineherd?" say Narisha. "Wait what?" says Rosalina. "Do you want hurt Narisha?" asks Alene. "Jade what do you think?" asks Narisha jade. "Oh let the thick outside." Answers jade. "Which of the two?"

* * *

**YunaVeerle: I am soooooo sory, i was busy (Birtdays, having fun whit friends, sleeping out and sketching the charackters for the comic :)) and the translation took longer than especkted. but here it is!**

**RoseGardianAngel: I write Narisha her parts!**

**YunaVeerle: But like i sayd i must translate it.**

**RoseGardianAngel: Yes because your English is better than mine. Uhm and where is the rest i remeber this part being bigger.**

**YunaVeerle: Yes, the rest is put up later. to have more chapters :D.**

**RoseGardianAngel: More time to Perfeckt Bakuhearts itself uh great :D**


	5. Chapter 5 DanShun

**RoseGuardianAngel: hey, here is a new chapter ;)**

**YunaVeerle: Yep**

**Dan: Finaly a longer role for me**

**Shun: Shut up. i want the spotlight for once top you know.**

**Riku: When do i come?**

**RoseGuardianAnge: not yet Riku. but... one of you're fan girls did ask**

**YunaVeerle: I wanted to say that**

**Riku: who ?**

**RoseGuardianAngel and YunaVeerle saying at the same time: Darkusqueen**

**Sora: yes be patient Riku Go flirt with your girlfriends**

**Riku: _**

**Narisha: i know Jade has a eye on Riku**

**Jade: NARISHA shut up. that was a secret**

**Aura: Spoiler alert**

**YunaVeerle and Jade: Aura come here**

**Jade: way am i not part of the team *sad***

**Kairi: because only keyblade wielders can be part of the team *smiles***

**Yunaveerle jade and Aura: Know everyone who isnt in this story leave!**

**Aura: good know everyone is gone i can make my debut.**

**YunaVeerle: Not in this one Aura**

**Narisha: remember only me, Jade, Angel, Cathy are own from RoseGardianAngel and YunaVeerle, and of course Aura, but she is a spoiler. *smiles* and the new made place what you know as Somewhere?**

* * *

Somewhere?

"Where the hack are we?" says a young male while putting out his life jacket.

"I don't know." Answers a red Bakugan to his partner.

"Let's take a look around buddy." Says the young male.

"Alright." Says his partner.

The two walk into the forest.

"What is that?" asks the young male.

A statue a bit bigger than the young man himself stands in the middle of the forest.

"Dan and Drago Welcome to my island." Says a Voice.

"Whoa! Did the statue just talk to us?" Asks Dan.

"And how does it know our names?" asks Drago.

"I am a part of code eve, I am the island itself but call me Eveline." Answers the voice

"Part of code eve?" Asks Dan

"This Island is the last part of the world what is destroyed in the fight between the Ancient Dragonoid and Ancient Dharknoid what isn't trnsvormd into another world. And it lies in the dimension of code eve." Answers Eveline

"That's amazing." Says Dan

"What do you want from us Eveline?" asks Drago

"I am giving you two your final test, one to fulfil your latest quest. A test where you need to find answers on my questions. Your first test lies beyond this place."

"Lets go to there Drago."

"I follow you Dan."

The two walk out of the forest and what they see they cant believe.

Neathia

"I have send a message to every ally's on Vestel." Says Mira.

"I did it to everyone on earth." Says Marucho still busy sending the last one.

"Shun is to New Vestroia to tell our Bakugan ally's there." Fills Runo the rest in.

Fabia enters the room together whit Ren and page.

"Where is Shun you said he was here to Fabia." Says Page

"Shun is to New Vestroia. " answers Mira, Marucho and Runo at the same time.

"If everybody got the message they must so pop up on the screen."

The first are Alice and Jake who pop up on the screen.

"Hay guys I heard there was something going on?" smiles Alice.

"Little maruch long time no see how is it little dude. Hay Fabia nice dress. Ren dude." says Jake.

"Hay Jake." Says Fabia.

Julie pops up next.

"MARUCHO MY BOSS IS ANGREY BECAUSE MY PHONE WAS ON AND hay Alice, Jake how is it?"

Marucho: -_-

Again a few screens pop up it are Baron, Ace, Spectra, Gus and Clouse who appeared.

"I see some new faces and some good-looking to."

"also hay Clause."

"Mira what is the meaning of this you said it was privet." Says Ace angry.

"Privete?" asks Baron.

"Mira must have a reason to said that to you Ace." Answers Spectra.

Again a few screens appear. It are this time Chan lee, Komba, Billy, Julio and Gunz.

"BILLY! Um Marucho what is the reason of this reunion?" asks Julie.

"We called you guys because….."

* * *

**RoseGardianAngel and Narisha: continued**  
**YunaVeerle: i tought i needed to say that i wrote Dan and shun?**  
**RoseGardianAngel: Shut up, you were late with Narisha her chapter**  
**YunaVeerle: yeah but i had a lot other things to do!**  
**RoseGardianAngel: oh and i not, you say**  
**YunaVeerle: wel are you writing 10 different story's at the same time? And i count translations to**  
**RoseGardianAngel: no but i am not playing a whole day Ni no kuni**  
**YunaVeerle: tomorrow another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Narisha

**Riku: Great i my from now on saying Next chapters.**

**Jade: Smile like sora does.**

**Riku: uh 8D.**

**Aura: That isnt Sora that is a scary Riku.**

**Jade: It is cute when he try.**

**Aura: What have I...**

**Riku: May please the Chapter start?**

* * *

An hour later

The two Bakugan of the girls come. Darkus Bakugan Rose Guardian Angel and Pyrus Phoenix Ignis . (Ignis is latin for fire :P it is a bit double but hey it is funny)

"Rosalina Doesn't know to stop, does she?" says Ingis.  
"That isnt something that bothers me now Ignis. Narisha could have reacted worse on Luka." Says Angel

"What did she say to you?"

"She said she never forgive him for that."

"She doesn't mean that, or does she?"

"It hurt her and after that she had cried a lot."  
"Really? Narisha Cried? I never have seen her do that?"

"She…. She only does it when it really hurts or more she keeps herself strong."

"It stay humans." Says Ignis.

"They still do."

They see Cathy come with her Bakugan, a Haos bakugan Lux leo. (Yes lux is latin to and it is Light in English.)  
"Hey I was looking for you girls." Says cathy as happy as ever.

"We could better ask where you where, Cat!" Says Jade.

"I was… uh"

"Where, where you cat. Say it!" says Jade

"Well uh" stammers Cathy.

Here partner shut her mouth by saing. "She was helping Luka, after a blondie put her smootie all over him."

"Leo stay out of this." Snarls Angel

Narisha pus on a deadly face.

"He deserved it." Says she.

"But it is always that you say that to put youre actions right." Says Leo because Cathy is to scared to say something.

"Do you know what he did?" asks Narisha.

"of course, you saw him kissing with Rosalina." Answers Cathy.

Cathy wanted to say some more but Jade shut her down by a few handsigns.

"So Cathy shut youre mouth or.." Says Narisha turning red of anger.

"Come on you, you give a big mouth but you doesn't even hurt a fly." Says Cathy.

"Yes, you never ever going to hurt her." Says Leo.

"Leo! Shut youre mouth or i do you something." Snarls Angel.

"You cant do a thing in youre sphere form." Says leo.

"Careful leo whit what you say. Angel doesnt break a sweat by getting you down." Warn Ignis.

"Carful, why? Just berceuse Angel threatens"

Narisha takes a few steps to Cathy wile she balls her fist.

"Uh Cat. I should run before she breaks you're nose." Warn Jade.

"You are lucky that I have to do something else. Are you coming Angel." Says Narisha while she passes Cathy. Fast follows Angel her.

"Great Job cat." Says Jade.

"What have I now done wrong?"

"You made Narisha Angry, no scrap that, you have Narisha offends, and do you know why Narisha isn't happy what happened last week." Answers Jade.

"Made Angry, those two do nothing know." Says Leo.

"Leo, what Angel cant do i do!" says Ignis.

"And what Narisha Cant do I help!" says jade smiling.

"Where is Narisha actually going to?" asks Cathy

"To here Bodyguard." Answers Jade.

"Who?"

"Her big brother Chris."

"Chris? But isnt he dead?"

"She is to his Grave at the graveyard of course. Does she has another brother called chris." Says jade.

"Alright Jade, but leo and I must go, laters." Says Cathy.

Jade and Ignis stay behind.

"Cathy isn't smart is she?" says Ignis.

"As if I didn't know."

"Leo must shut his mouth, especially whit a partner as Cathy."

"That my friend are we alike."

* * *

**Riku: Be continued. And remember I am not owend by Rose Guardian Angel or YunaVeerle.**


	7. Chapter 7 DanShun

**Sora and Kairi: Next Chapter.**

* * *

Island of Eveline trial 1 (Bakugan battle brawlers episode 1 the battle begins)

"huh?" A young boy who just stood in a bakugan battle looks into the dimension of Vestroia.

"Man this is getting weird." Says the boy.

Two fighting Bakugan appear right for him. it are a Dragonoid and a fearripper. They look in each others eyes. The two Bakugan disappear again and the boy stand there still. He thinks 'Its like the new dimension is filling our Bakugan whit more power right in the middle of the battle field its like my Bakugan has bigger flames I haven't seen this before but the Bakugan is getting so much stronger.' The boy returns to the battle field. "AAAAAAAAH!"

"that was just totally weird." His opponent "enough fooling around time to end this battle. Darkus stingleash attack. Huh?" "hey Shuji what happened to your trash talk. Cant you buddy stinglech hold your pressure? Comment card portend battle activate now! Get ready shuji because a few more Bakugan are invited to the party. My ability card is transforming. Wow isn't this a dragonoids card?" the two Bakugan of the other dimension appear in the field. "wow that are the same beast what I saw in my vision." "You must come to you're senses." "whatte who said that? Was it you?" "fearripper snap out of it. The negative energies of the silent core have taken over your power of reason." "My ears are playing triks on me." Fearripper attacks the Bakugan. "His power is building. Boosted dragon." The Dragonoid fires a huge fireball to the fairripper. The fairripper gets defeated.

"Wow Drago can you remember that?" asks Dan.

"Yes Dan our first battle."

"You are back Dan and Drago. Here is you're first question Why happened this that day, what do you think."

"Because.. of our connection."

"you're one whit you're partner Drago?"

"Yes."

"here is you second question. Why didn't it happen later or earlier?"

"Because the time was right on that moment."

"yes and we where needed."

"Both answers are right continue to the next memory."

New Vestroia

"Where is everybody?"

"Shun what are you doing here buddy?"

"Preyas! How fast can you gather our Bakugan friends."

"wel whit the help of amazone its so done. Oh you mean right away?"

"Yes!"

"Then stay here."

Shun sits down. If he was Dan he would stand up and sit and stand up again till Prayes returns white the other Bakugan. A half hour later Prayes and the other Bakugan returns. "Shun my is that a long time ago."

"It is skyress. I am sorry to call you all here."

"it isn't shun you may always do."

"Its about Dan and Drago."

"What have the two done."

"They just have disappeared and I and the other brawlers kinda hoped that you guys could help us find them."

"how do you mean disappeared?"

"We found the ship they where on in Neathia and they where just gone."

"we help to find them."

"Great lets go to Neathia where you can team up whit your partners."

Together the Bakugan and shun leave for Neathia.

* * *

**Sora: Be contineud.**

**Kairi: YunaVeerle Can you Update sooner?**

**YunaVeerle: Why?**

**Kari: So the real thing can start.**

**Aura: I am with Kairi.**

**YunaVeerle: Sure I try mabay this afternoon an other from Dan and Shun**


	8. Chapter 8 DanShun

**Jade and Cathy: Next Chapter.**

**Cathy: I am so exited**

**Jade: Cat you always are exited**

**Cathy: This is one of the last chapters before a stop of three weeks.**

**Jade: A stop of three weeks?**

**Cathy: Yes in those week there will be more focused on the Real thing.**

**Jade: Ah so enjoy.**

* * *

Island of Eveline trail 2 (bakugan battle brawlers episode 22 Drago on fire)

'' I have a idea guys. '' says Runo and she holds an ability card. The two boys look to her surprised. "its down to this card. Tiggera's cut in slayer ability card.'' says Runo

Tiggera looks to her partner. '' It's a risk, but we don't have a choose. once I throw down this card all our bakugan power will go out. one catch.

Tiggera kijkt nog steeds naar Runo. '' if one of or bakugan is defeated than can not go back in to battle. in another words we're history.'' says Runo. '' if it is or only hope than we must take this risk.'' says Drago. Runo loock scared ands says'' Tiggera''

'' Runo please we must.'' says Tiggera. '' well i say we licht this candle and handle these jankers of what we made of. so that means i am in.'' says preyas

'' are you sure Preyas'' asks Marucho

'' Well Dan'' Asks Runo Dan

'' let's do it'' answers Dan

'' Ability card active cut in slayer.'' Screams Runo

preyas and Tiggera come to stand next to Drago. '' this is for all bakugan'' says Trigrera and chance into her sphereform. '' Tiggera'' says Drago.

'' Preyas present and ready for action.'' Says Preyas and he turns also to his bal form.

"'Preyas!'' says Drago

Drago starts to glow. ''with you two one my side we can not faill.'' Screams Drago.

Drago growls while the glowing spreads out.

'' there trippel note active, there power level reacts 540g each.'' says Chan Lee

'' plus Drago's power'' says Klaus.

Julio look his baku pot.

'' brawlers combinet power levels 1700 g.'' says the baku pot

Into the field appears cuts and magma comes out of it. And it surrounds Drago.

His powerlevel raises up.

'' how is he doing that ?'' asks Julio

Drago turns into a bal of magma.

'' i have never seen any of that before'' says Dan

The magma turns to Stone.

'' yeah'' Says Runo

'' Drago, Drago'' screams Dan

'' could this really be ?'' aks Klaus

'' i got to go tos stop card active water and light" says Chan Lee

'' combinet power level Teves te taketive'' says the baku pot

'' that it's Chan we got theme now.'' Says julio

In the sphere is drago. The sphere breaks and Pyrus Delta Dragonoid appears.

. '' oh man Drago you evolved.'' zegt Dan

'' so this is how my new body fiels like.'' Says Drago.'' Pyrus Delta Dragonoid'' '' no way Dragonoid.'' says Dan. The ability cards transforms. '' wou '' says Dan '' he's evolved.'' Says Klaus. ''

"My first evolution." "Yeah I was scared in the beginning you know?" "I am glad you two remember. The next trail is a bit futher down the road."

Neathia

"OH NO, MY POOR DAN HAS DISSAPEARD TO NO ONE NOWS." Screams Julie if they heard the story.

"Well Julie the only thing I can think of Is that everyone has one or more partners and head of to find Dan an Drago in Neathia."

"Uh Marucho you must have forget that the most Bakugan of us are on New Vestroia." Says Alice.

That same moment the door of the room opens.

"Shun." Smiles the girls except Page..

"So you're back." Says Page.

"I was on new Vestroia and everyone wanted to help." Says Shun cool.

"I asked of Hawktor and the others wanted to help and they wanted, I am still sorry I cant go with you guys but I must stay in the palace."

"Fabia we understand. It isn't your problem and you see we find Dan." Calms Ren. "In the first place I couldn't leave ether till I put Mason in charge for now. And Lena and Zenet take care he doesn't anything stupid."

"Well that is one more than two less." Smiles clause. "Everyone here on Vestal can come to my house so we can go to Neathia."

"I come with my ship to earth and get the earthlings." Says spectra.

"where are you actually spectra?" asks Marucho. "Almost by Alice." And if he said that everyone logs of and leave them alone to plan a strategy.

* * *

**Cathy: Be continued and till next time.**

**Jade: Cathy calm down**

**Leo: My human is full of joy.**

**Ignis: My human want to hurt yours.**

**Jade: Bye Now**


	9. Chapter 9 DanShun

**Narisha: Aww now whe have to wait for 3 whole weeks to read the next chapter.**

**Aura: Cheer up Narisha it are just 3 weeks it could have been more.**

**Narisha: Yeah you are right.**

**Aura: Next chapter starts now :D**

* * *

Island of Code Eve trail 3 (New Vestroia episode 43)

'' hu look at that. uh there is nothing here.'' says Dan

Dan turns himself around and screams then .'' wow.''

'' what the..'' says Drago

There stands 4 bakugan (A ventus, Aquos, subterra and a haos. (Hawktor, Akwimos , Coredem en Aranaut.)

'' who the hack are these guys. got any clue there Drago buddy'' asks Dan

'' I have no idea. I have never seen then.'' answers Drago

'' wow, no way.'''

'' how can there be bakugan that even Drago don't no about ? '' says Shun

'' oh no maybe there Mechanical Bakugan. that the vexos have created.'' Says Mira

'' no way'' says Dan

'' no there not Mechanical Bakugan.'' says Drago

'' he is right. but there afonie obsessive looking .'' says Ingram

'' scanners say that there digital clones. but synchronizes from the phantom data. '' says Marucho

'' what's that digital clones.'' asks Mira

''yeah Mira, bakugan interspace is a virtual infererend, so there must be firement of what there in the real world.'' says Marucho.

"This time it wasn't a battle but what was it?" says Dan. "That was Fabia her distress call for help." Says Drago. "Oh yeah, we have fought them, the lights what appeared back then answered it textually."

Neathia

They have looked around the city and its citizens has been asked if they has seen a strange young man. Shun sits down to rest. Every brawler has went into the forest together with an castle knight. The castle knight who went whit him hasn't suge a great stamina has himself so the man is glade to rest. Dan couldn't be far could he? But the ship came on Neathia but as it seems it missing parts what they haven't found yet neither Dan or Drago. After the brake the two continue their surge. Commander Elrigt is scanning the area's what are to far away. Jake asked way he not just scanned everywhere where he had a good point. The answer they gave them was that sometimes kids went into the forest around the city to play if he scanned it, it will pick up them to and there can be the to many places where Dan could be. Shun sees something move in the corner of his eye he turns his head to it. A small kid appears and cry's. "He there what is wrong?" Asks he to the little kid. "I lost my friends when I went looking for them I lost my way home to." Shun sights. "Shall we bring you home?" the kid stops crying and smiles. The castle knight wants to pick up the kid so it doesn't have to walk but it steps back. "I want to be carried by him." And points at Shun. The knight lift his shoulders in a way from sorry can't help. Shun pick the kid up and turns to the kid. "Have you seen anyone like me who wasn't an Neathian or Gundelian?" the kid shakes his head from no. "Lets teleport back so we can see if someone else have succeed." "Just a little further." Shun says almost please but at some reason he knows the castle knight says yes without it. So the continue to the place where Elright has put a line to where kids go. Then they teleport back to the castle. The kid is happy and runs off. To see Elrights face he hasn't succeed ether. Dan where can you be?

* * *

**YunaVeerle: Like you can read it in the last chapter we have a write stop.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Yes A break to rewrite Bakuhearts self.**

**YunaVeerle: So it can fit between Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distence and Kingdom hearts 3!**

**RoseGuardianAngel: I am so Happy it comes.**

**YunaVeerle: Me to But still we need to play Chain of memorichs and Birth by sleep.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: And Kingdom Hearts 1.5 :D**

**YunaVeerle: I meanth that with Chain of memorisch. Got It Memorized?**

**RoseGuardianAngel: You Love Axel.**


	10. Sneak Peek of Bakuhearts

**RoseGuardianAngel:** **here is a little sneek peek people, because some people and characters !**

**listen please ! because i am writing and writing. and Bakuhearts comes to on whattpad.**

**Bakuhearts 'the real thing' and not before. has already told,it is afanmade story line between KINGDOM HEARTS: DREAM DROP DISTANCE en KINGDOM HEARTS III.**

**so here is a sneek peek of Bakuhearts!**

* * *

Keyholes can only be opened or closed.

It must be closed for the heartless so they can't get to the worlds heart. These keyholes are in the light realm.

It must be opened to awake the world from its slumber of dreams. These keyholes lies in the dream realm.

These reasons has Already to be see. But there is another realm whit another kind of keyhole. The realm of dead a realm what has been created 13 years ago. The worlds who are in those realms are dying. To bring them back to live the keyholes must be opened. But there must be 7 keyblade keepers to do that. Every keyblade keeper has a specialty and those are called:

Strength, Magic, light, darkness, will, speed and the heart. They are one of a kind and only they can bring back a world to live.

I hope you are ready to do that.

Look out for everything that lurks in there,

some are really dead,

or has died on a way I even not understand.

They are called lost ones. They can be aggressive and dangers and has still their heart.

You can't safe them, not anymore, but their memoirs can be strong as they recognize a person they loved and protect them. Some know how to take on there human form so you even don't notice them as Lost ones.

The others died in their transformation to heartless and nobody. They gave up and are also know as Mind creeper. Mind creepers can take form into a person who stands close to you. but know those closes well so you can't fall fore there tricks. They has lost their heart but different of the heartless they do not attack those who have them. They only surge for the spark of live, that spark of live can kill you.

Good luck and may the goddess of the lost world call to you,

So you can make an end to that horrible realm.

**RoseGuardianAngel: So that was the sneek peek, futher am so not gone tell you guys what is next ! so next time a new chapter of Bakuhearts Before, see you than ;)**


	11. Chapter 10 Narisha

**RoseGuardianAngel: So here is again a new chapter.**

**YunaVeerle: Had we not wait another week.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Yeah that is right, but some one was begging for this chapter. he was like puss in boots, with his cute eyes.**

**YunaVeerle: Who ?**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Pyrus Demon Guardian.**

**Jade: So our Narisha lover did ask.**

**Narisha: You sound somewhat jealous, Jade.**

**Jade: Why should i ?**

**Narisha: Mabye because he likes me.**

**Jade: And how do you know that.**

**Cathy: Because Pyrus Demon Guardian, called Narisha hot and spicy.**

**Aura: And on his list stands Narisha above you.**

**Cathy: And this was writing to for Narisha :***

**Narisha is blushing.**

**Narisha: uh Cathy, you don't have to do the little kiss thing. I know people call me beautiful.**

**Jade: You know how people call me ?**

**Narisha: i know, but here is the chapter, so shut up for now Jade. and remember who owns us.**

* * *

Narisha walks through the graveyard and passes the part where the trees where standing.

she reaches a grave where stands

_Christiaan Night._

_born : 05 March 1992_

_died: 11 November 2013_ (21 as age)

by the grave there lies a brow pluch bear and a few candels. Narisha kneels down to light ip the candels. in the coner of her eyes appear thears "R-rest in peace m-my sweet brother o-of m-me. we mis y-you s-so.''

sobs narisha Quietly. "A little blond girl is crying." says a voice. Narisha turns around but sees no one. "Who- who is there?"

Narisha stands up and starts to walk the exit. the same voice laughs and says. "Whats wrong? Are you scared?"

Narisha starts to run. again the voice laughs. "you are stuck, and you dont have any protecktion of youre big brother." she sees a young man standing before the poort. he wears black clothes and a cap what covers hisface. and he wears cloves. "So, the pincess think she can flee." asks Narisha.

"What do you want from me and dont call me princess." asks narisha. "I tell you later what i want."

''who are you?1" Screams Narisha.

"Amezing that fighting spirit of you, but i have no time and my name isnt importent, not yet." he strech his hand to her. "Do you come whith me my fair lady?" Narisha steps back. "No you freak!"

"We dont have time for this, or you want or not you go with me!" says the man irritadet.

Narisha runs away but the man follows her. Fast she jumps over a gravestone and runs, runs for her live. Again she jumps over a gravestone but this one is higher and her foot get stuck behind it. sha falls. As she stands up is she been captured by the man. he grabs her by her neck. "Try it again sweet heart."

"What do you want from me?''asks Narisha. he covers her mouth whit his hand. "My master wants you but that is..." he had bitten in his hand.

hij houd zen anderen hand over Narisha haar mond.

when he let her go she gave him a kick between his legs and put her albow in his stumic.

she dodge his grabbing hands and gives him another kick in his back. she grabs his knife whitch has fallen on the ground. she climbs over a hek. after a period of running she falls and Angel flies out of her pocket.

"Naris, are you oke?"

"Yes i am ok."

"So the cat has a Guardian Bakugan." says the man who has followed her.

"So our little girl wants fight, than i can give you mine name, its nightshade, Lord Nightshade." says the man.

Narisha gets up and takes Angel in her hand. "Nightshade isnt it? And why nightshade do you want to hurt me?"

He releases his face from the cap and she can look to his face. his black hair and two diffrent collor eyes, purple and red, and his skintone is white.

'' my master, wants you so mucht.'' says Nightshade

''I dont want to come to him.'' says Narisha

Nightshade holds in his hand a darkus bakugan.

''you Have no choice sweetie, it is this or youre live."

be continued.**_  
_**

**Jade: again a cliffhanger !**

**Narisha: Jade please, it was on purpose!**

**Jade: so, that doesn't mean i like it.**

**Narisha on a sarcastic way to say: so and here comes her hate list.**

**Cathy: you know what i hate, when Jade is wering something greepy.**

**Jade: what did you just say**

**Narisha: here we go again, so sorry for my friends.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Narisha would you like to say when the next chapter is comming ?**

**Narisha: sure, it is better than listening to them and there cat fight.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: that is why i did ask.**

**Narisha: the next chapter is soon comming up, just like that Bakuhearts it self final is comming closer and closer, see you. **


	12. Chapter 11 DanShun

**Cathy and Julie: Give us an N an E a and ther NEW CHAPTER. (jazzhand)**

**Ace: Girls Calm down. HELP ME PLEASE!**

**Jade: I Actually like it.**

**Aura: Here a drink and popcorn**

**Jade: Thank you Aura.**

**Aura: Youre welcome Jade.**

**JAde: Oh and also enough for the next Chapter.**

**Ace: Help me please.**

* * *

Island of Eveline trail 3.5 (Gundelian Invaders episode 3)

Dan Comes inside Interspace and runs because he is in a hurry..

'' welcome to bakugan interspace,'' Says the computer voice

'' finally am here.'' Says Dan and runs to the door.

'' please enjoy you're state en remember play nice.'' Says the computer voice.

At the same time Fabia walks around while she seeks something. Dan coms around the corner and almost hit her, but she flips him on the ground

'' auw. hey what's that about.'' says Dan

'' so sorry, my reflects pickt in.'' says Fabia

'' that smarts.'' says Dan whit pain in his voice. Drago appears on Dan his shoulder and loughs.

'' she flipped you. flipped you for real.''

'' quiet, i don't need you to rub it in. '' Says Dan

'' excuse me, so do you hang here a lot ?'' asks Fabia

'' uh yeah. why ?'' says Dan

'' I was wondering of you can tell me who the strongest battler here is.''

'' hu, well I don't want to be two mile by horn but, that's me ride on top of the corner over there, yeah.'' says Dan

'' Dan Kuso. so than you're the number one battler.'' says Fabia

'' yep sure I am. Goth to run, see je'' says While he goes to a door to the others who are waiting for him. '' wait, please, Dan Kuso'' Says Fabia.

Drago loughs. "Quite oh man why did she show it?" says Dan. "Think about it Daniel Kuso." "Dan Fabia had the answer and came locking for us." "Your right Drago." "Good on to the next trail." "Wait Eveline " screams Dan. "Yes Dan?" "What happened to the ship where we where on?" Asks Dan. "I don't know what happened it is maybe by you're body." "eveline what do you mean?" asks drago. "This place can you only reach in your dreams but you two cant wake up." "So you mean we are comatose somewhere?"

Neathia

The brawlers except Fabia and Ren are talking and guessing where Dan could be. Shun isn't, he is locking to a map and the places they had surged. He is just back from the shrine where code eve was. And all what he found was air. Not even a slightest clue to where Dan coulld be. He hopes Fabia and Ren returns with news of Dan, that he is on Gundelia. He thinks back on the dreams he had when he slept, if he slept. It where moments in his past, Fighting along with his friends or alone. Jake breaks his thought by asking. "hay where are Skyress, Ingram, tailian, Prayas and elfin, to?" "They has gone to New Vestroia to help locking for Dan and Drago there." answers Shun. "Who helping?" "Amazon, skytruss, orbeum and Aerogan, those who want back after they heard the story. " both fabia and ren returns whit a sad face into the room. "Guys on Gundelia hasn't somebody seen Dan or Drago there." says Ren as he enters the room. "What now?" asks Marucho. "We go to earth its the only place where we haven't looked yet." Answers shun. "Uhm Shun there isn't locked for him on Vestel yet to." Yes but as he is there we would have heard it right? I mean that place has so many people living close to each other." "Yes maybe somebody has found him now and doesn't know it is Dan and Drago. I go and take a look." thinks Clause. Everybody nods and say good by to clause. While clause leaves for Vestel, the others head to earth leaving Fabia behind.

* * *

**Cathy: Poor Fabia**

**Jade: Poor Fabia? Poor Everyone they are looking for friends who has dissapeard to knowone knows.**

**Aura: Yes even dan doesnt know exactly where he is.**

**Cathy: Man i would flip if i was dan.**

**Jade: You are doing it already..**

**Aura: While we calm her down you guys wait for the next chapter :D**

**Ace: *~***


	13. Chapter 12 Narisha

**Cathy and Jade: go Naris beat that guy!**

* * *

"So our little girl wants fight, than i can give you mine name, its nightshade, Lord Nightshade." says the man.

Narisha gets up and takes Angel in her hand. "Nightshade isn't it? And why nightshade do you want to hurt me?"

He releases his face from the cap and she can look to his face. his black hair and two different collar eyes, purple and red, and his skin tone is white.

'' my master, wants you so mucht.'' says Nightshade

''I don't want to come to him.'' says Narisha

Nightshade holds in his hand a darkus Bakugan.

''you Have no choice sweetie, it is this or you're live."

"Port card set, Bakugan brawl, go Darkus Lancebreaker." Calls Nightshade. A dark skeleton looking figure.

"Baku-skyraider jump. Rise Darkus Rose Guardian Angel."

"Ability activate shadow sword."

"Ability activate roseblade."

"Nice thinking beauty, but it isn't long enough."

"Oh but I am far from over, ability activate twins."

"Ability activate Darkness eye."

The ability twins has been neutralized.

"What? My ability twins has been neutralized? Then ability activate shadow dance."

"Ability activate Darkness eye."

"Not again"

"Ability activate living dead."

Out of the ground appears hands who pull angel into the ground.

"Whats happening?! Ability activate Dark fire."

"ability Activate shadow sword."

"not that move again."

Angel returns and Narisha trows this time a portcard. Both Bakugan return on the field.

"Ability activate Dark fire."

"Ability activate knight shield."

"Ability activate shadow dance."

"Ability activate Darkness eye."

"Ability activate roseblade."

"Ability activate shadow sword."

"Ability activate rose grow."

"that won't work sweat little girl."

Angel flies up. And keeps hangin above Lancebreaker.

"Port card open freez enemy."

"A port card?"

"That card thakes care that youre lancebreaker cant move, let Out attacks or abilities. Ability activate Dark fire."

"I have put you beneath my niveau Natasha, but you have won and I let it that way. I only wanted to know you're power. Youre smarter than you look, Natalie." After that words he disappears.

* * *

**Cathy: I think he doesnt know narisha her name.**

**Jade: well i think he is an idiot.**

**Narisha: if i see him again he is dead.**

**Chaty and Jade: Go Narisha!**


	14. Chapter 13 Narisha

**RoseguardianAngel: This is going to be sad.**

**YunaVeerle: Totaly this is also Narisha her last Chapter in before.**

**Cathy is crying. **

**Jade: Cathy Chear up.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Jade are you Crying to?**

**Jade: No :'(**

* * *

Narisha had leafed the Graveyard, the only person since she had been there had seen was Rosalina. The most thing what she wanted to do is fight her. She knew exactly what Rosalina had done to her in Paris. She returned mobile back in her bag. "Look who we have there the Gothic." She hears from behind her she turns around and sees Vanessa and fourteen others standing behind her. "Shit! Its starting and I am alone, they have waited for this." Thinks her. "What's wrong Punk?" Asks Vanessa mean. Narisha doesn't answer and wants to walk away. "Not a word Naris say nothing." She tells herself quiet. But it is too late she was surrounded by Fifteen people. She was now seriously in trouble, there was no one who would help her. She saw that Alena, Brenna, Vicky, Jessica and Rosalina there where to but the others she didn't know. Many of them said things. They came closer and they start to push her to.

Rosalina gave her that mean smile she always gave her.

A few days later and the brushes has started to disappear. Narisha was walking and again she was alone, before her walks a group with of course Rosalina. Narisha stops by a window and hope they wont see her. Rosaline turns around and says something to the others who turn around too. "Narisha, it irritates us that you walk behind us." Says Of course Rosalina. Narisha answers with a deadly look. So one that if it could she would be. Narisha passes them while she thinks. "Us? You mean yourself you stupid Bitch."

"Must you really go Narisha?" Cathy starts to cry. "Don't cry Cathy we will see and speak with her." says jade. Narisha hear the thears in jade her voice. She wants to walk to the Duane but somebody stops her. Luka. He looks at her with begging eyes. He does everything to get her back. The only thing she says. "Sorry I can't. I want someone who loves me and not his seduction or you." Luka his face turns angry. "Good, if you want it that way. I was to good for you so I don't mind." He speaks with a Conceited tone. She turns her hand into a fist, holding in to not hit him. she walks almost trough him. A woman stands behind her. "Was that you're boyfriend?" "No Madame he is just someone I know." "Shame you two look perfect for eatch other."

She stops and looks outside and see the clouds. "I hope it wont snow like the last time." She had to wait already because of a delay. She plugs in her IPod and turns up the single from Avril Lavinge, Get Over it. And listens to more before she can board the plaine.

* * *

**YunaVeerle: Jade youre still crying?**

**Jade: I-its almost o-over.**

**YunaVeerle: Are you up for a riddle?**

**Jade: I-I think so.**

**YunaVeerle: Good Listean carefully the answer will be given by the next chapter.**

**It lives in the hell and likes chicks, 7 plus 8**

**Do you know it?**


	15. Chapter 14 Dan

**YunaVeerle: Alright Jade do you know the answer of the riddle?**

**Jade: Yes I do**

**YunaVeerle: The riddle was: ****It lives in the hell and likes chicks, 7 plus 8****. here are the review Answers**

**Kairi Snow:**

**the riddle is ?****  
he is or yerk of the week !  
( jazz hands) it is DEVIL BOY 78**

**Jade: love the Jazz hands**

**Pyrus Demon:**

**the anwser****  
let me think he is the stupids boy !  
he probably thinks he's cooler than me.  
what is so not !  
i say, it is devil boy 78  
and i did't look in the answers**

**YunaVeerle: Pyrus Demon you are so Right!**

**DarkusQueen:**

**Devil boy 78.****  
yeah that jerk !  
by the way, i hate him !**

**Aura: They aren't really sweet for him isn't he?**

**Jade: well look what he said:**

**hey Pyrus Demon ! you're right, about Narisha.****  
but hey, Rose Guardian Angel chick.  
i like to see more ! ;)  
hallelujah to me, DEVIL BOY 78**

**Aura: Goddess heaven he is such a Jerk**

**YunaVeerle: Well devil Boy 78 is Correct and do you know what you have won?**

**Jade: what have they won?**

**YunaVeerle: This speed of uploading from now on we try to upload everyday! Till the real thing is up…**

** Everyone: jeeeeeeeeej**

* * *

Island of Eveline trail 4 (Gundelian invade 14 sacred orb)

de sacred orb.

'' uh Fabia, what's that disco ball thingy doing up there ?'' asks Dan

'' that's the sacred orb, a revered object on Neathia. and the original of all Bakugan. Inside are the original DNA codes for each Bakugan '' says Fabia

'' wow, the Original of all.'' Says Marucho

Akwomos start to glow blue. '' hu, Akwimos ?'' says Marucho

'' dude this thing is the sorce.'' say Aqumos

Hawktor, Akwimos , Coredemen Aranaut. Fly closer to the sacred orb

'' ever part in me feels tickle ling'' says Goredem.

'' I know . it's like this energy that is up inside,'' says Aranaut.

'' it's like I'm going to burst but i never felt so good.'' Says hawktor

'' I feel it to, but behind a strange for bounding. it's like am connected with the orb, and i can feel danger. I never field this before.'' says Drago

'' Barodius the Emperor of Gundalia wants' to get is hands on it. so that he can twist it powers and just them for his on evil purposes'' says Fabia.

'' I don't understand, i thought you told us earlier that the Gundelians were after the element.'' Says Shun

'' the element is just a portion of what is present inside the orb. Barodius did want't to presses the element, but only to have it for the invanist in the battle against us. but now it is absorb by Drago, there is no doubt that he set his side on the orb. i am confined that the orb his Original target along. if he manages to his hands on it, he will not only proses it's power but also the Ability e to control every bakugan in existents, sinds there DNA code is with in.'' says Fabia

'' don't worry Fabia, where here now to help you fight. so there no way that is not going to happening, do you hear me.'' Says Dan

'' yeah, not a chance'' says Jake

'' you can count on us'' says Marucho.

"Our first meeting with destiny." Says Drago "Yes that is correct, the destiny you have fulfilled." Says Eveline "You say it like there is another one?" says Dan "And that is the reason why we here right?" asks Drago "Yes." Answers Eveline.

* * *

**Jade: YunaVeerle can we do an other riddle?**

**YunaVeerle: Yes we can, let me think.**

**What do you want to see the most and comes coming wednesday?**

**Jade: I have no idea.**

**RoseGuardian: I know it, but you hear it tomorrow!**

**Cathy: Oh I know it it is...**

**Narisha: shhht dont say it, i know it to but tommorow we will give the answer!**


	16. Chapter 15 DanShun

**YunaVeerle: Shall we make our followers happy RGA?**

**RoseGuardianAngel: How YV?**

**yunaVeerle: With another Chapter.**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Yes**

**YunaVeerle: This will be the the last one**

**RoseGuardianAngel what!**

**YunaVeerle: No i mean there are still two other Chapter!**

**RoseGuardianAngel: Just Two?**

**YunaVeerle: Yep, one with Dan and shun and then the ending**

**RoseGuardianAngel: And the secret Ending Right?**

**YunaVeerle: They had already, the sneak peek remeber?**

* * *

"So you two have beaten the trails till know?" asks Eveline. "Wait that was it?" says Dan. "Yes i had token care that you two weren't in the way as a friend of mine destroyed New Vestroia. "Say what?" screams Dan. "But why doing all of this, you could us locked up or something?" "Then you two would break free, no this was the best way. Look there there is the destruction of you're Bakugan friends."

Mechtavius Destroyer appear on New Vestroia.

'' so this is were those pathetic creatures call home. New Vestroia is every pathic as the bakugan who habitat.'' Says Mechtavius Destroyerwhile he lands. Right afther that he is hit by Aquos attack.

''We got a distress signal from or brothers on earth. so we know you're ugly face was heading this way.'' says Preyas.

Many of the bakugan stands there who as fought beside them When they saved Earth and Vestroia or new Vestroia, even tristar and tailian are there.

'' hilarious this guy think just because he's a big gorilla, we gone run away because he's scared.'' says elfin

'' he doesn't look like me.'' Says amazone

'' than why don't you come closer, and I show you how big deal I am.'' says Mechtavius Destroyer

'' you heard the creep.'' says amazone

'' let's do this guys.'' says elfin

skyress attacks followd by Hydranoid.

'' how do you like this pale. sting a little bit, there is al lot more of that from.'' say amazone while he Attacks. But every attack they do hasn't have any effect. Mechtavius Destroyer starts to boost up himself.

'' wow what ! oh watch out guys. take cover'' says preyas

Mechtavius Destroyer attacks this time.

Diablo, Trister ,Gorem and e few other Bakugan ends up being destroyd.

'' oh no this is bad.'' says elfin

'' did you really think you're minuscule power had any effect against my mighty'' says Mechtavius Destroyer

'' but I haven't show you my favorite move. amazon aquas bommer'' says amazone and makes himself ready to attack. But that one is like all the others and Mechtavius Destroyer destroys attack tighter with amazone.

'' amazone. you're cone pay for that.'' says elfin and she jumps up.

'' elfin, don't do it.'' screams Preyas

'' here is a little drive kick.'' Says elfin

'' i should have silence you first.'' says Mechtavius Destroyer

Mechtavius Destroyer destroys elfin.'' I'm sorry Preyas.'' says elfin before she disspears. preyas try to reach for her..

'' elfin. oh no, oh no'' crys preyas.

'' you're sentemenety makes me sick. it's worseless in battle'' says Mechtavius Destroyer.

'' slash rash thunder.'' Says Tigrerra.

But the attack doesn't even reach him.

'' what.'' screams Mechtavius Destroyer

'' Taylean, ingram, skyress.'' says Preyas.

'' how dare you how to think that you van distroy or home and bring a chaos to or live's.'' says Taylean

'' we are peacefull, but you're are getting to or furrie.'' Says ingram

'' this should be amusing. show me what you got fools. '' says Mechtavius Destroyer.

'' smile for the cannons.'' says taylean.

One by one every Bakugan get destroyed.

"That was…." Brings drago out "Impossible he is dead." Screams Dan "Eveline you are going to pay for this." Dan throws Drago who turns to his normal form. "Fusion Dragonoid you think you can win from me?" "I don't care but you will free us so we can help our friends or at least stop Mechtavius Destroyer before he destroy other worlds." "The you will Challenge me here." The island starts to glow and everything starts to center at one point. The island takes form of. "Wyvern!" screams Drago as he sees it.

"Dan." Shun runs in the direction of his friend who is strangled by some veins of a bakugan. He must reach his friend. While jaguar fights with a Dragon silhouetted bakuan which has defeated drago already. He reach his friend. He cut whit his shuriken in tho the veins to release his friend. He doesn't hear him breath he feels Dan pulls. No heart beat. His friend is dead.

Whit a shock he comes up. He notice the room around him. He is sitting in a computer room where they contact Neathia Gundalia and vestal or people who help on earth. He let his head rest on his arm. "It was just a dream. Just one hell of a dream."

* * *

**Julie: That eveline Island Makes me Angry**

**Baron: Why?**

**Julie: She used a history what the brawlers had chanced.**

**Baron: But why does she do that?**

**Julie: I dont know, Good question.**


	17. Chapter 16 DanShun

**YunaVeerle: I Finished the last chapters of Before. Shall i throw it online now or later, now or later, now or later, now or later, now or later, now or later.  
**

**RoseGaurdianAngel: Oh just do it now!**

* * *

The island starts to glow and everything starts to center at one point. The island takes form of. "Wyvern!" screams Drago as he sees it.

"wow she gives me the creeps now." Says Drago.

"let defeat her, ability activate Dragon thrasher."

The attack takes care a part of the face is destroyed.

The wyvern locking Eveline attacks with a plasma ball.

"Ability activate Dragon exploder!" the attack losses power.

"Drago try to get closer!"

"what do you think I am doing."

Drago ends up right before Eveline while dan activates an ability card "Dragon energy!"

The wyvern starts to grumble.

"One more! Ability activate Dragon spur." Drago becomes faster and moves behind the wyvern. "Ability activate dragon Thrasher!"

A strong light appears as soon as the wyvern has fallen apart. "I cant see a thing." Says dan while he covers his eyes with his arm. The with light turns into red. "Drago you have evolved!" "Actually Dan he has been reset." Sounds the voice of Eveline. "Reset what do you mean?" "A few evolutions would not let you do what you need to do soon." "What do you mean?" "When you two came here I told that this was a test to fulfill a quest of what is coming. Now you have fulfilled you're trails and beaten me." The island restores itself. "And you have evolved more transformed. You have become Helix Titanium Dragonoid." "Now you say so he looks like when he was those two when he was helix and Titanium but then fused." "As you say so Dan Kuso. You only have to escape my island." "How must we do that?" asks Dan. "You only need a friend or two." "What do you mean?" "Speak to you two later, Dan and Drago."

"Clause what's the news." Asks Marucho. "I have found Dan. Kinda." Answers Clause. "What do you mean with kinda?" asks Shun. "Take a look behind me." Clause does a step aside. "What must we see?" asks Marucho. "Wait you mean you doesn't see him." "You mean Dan. We only have a view outside you're house." Answers Marucho. "You two can better come here and see what I see."

They teleport to Vestel.

"so Clause what must we see." Asks Marucho. "Oh leave that I see why." In every reflection they see Dan. Sleeping or dead. Or what ever in what state he is. Marucho walks to the closest mirror. "You see only Dan but he is like a ghost." Shun walks to a window and looks outside. "he is even in the water how long is this." "five minutes before I called you he appeared in every reflection." Shun looks again to the Dan in the water. Its like his nightmares are true in one way. A dizziness goes trough his head. He feels something break under his right hand. The sleep gets stronger. He hasn't slept for hours since the last nightmare tonight. He hears breaking glass he opens his eyes to see he falls trough the window. "Shun!" does he hears the screaming of Marucho and Clause. He falls into the water. The surroundings are getting darker and the sleep goes stronger. The sleep he cant resist it anymore.

* * *

**Cathy: Bakuhearts!**

**narisha: Yes that was the answer..**

**Cathy: Jeej**


	18. Chapter 17 Ending

"Hey are you fine?" a soft female words reach him. he opens his eyes and looks inside two hazelnut brown eyes. "Uh yes I- I am fine." He looks around him. This isn't where he was. Or he doesn't remember where he was. "Are you sure you are fine?" "Yes, he stands up and look to the water." A flash of a memory. Him falling into water. "Where are we?" "I don't know, I think this place is a dream." "A dream why?" "well I was on a plane to BakuganCity, listening music and now I am here." "So you think this is you're dream?" "well yes I am a huge fan of the brawlers and you are Shun Kazami right?" "yes, but still that doesn't make any sense!" "Why?" "I fell out of a window!" "How can you fall out of a window?" "the glass it broke!" "was it not broken already?" "No!" "Yes this is a weird dream." "Who are you anyway?" shun looks to the girl. Her face looks in pain as if she had lost something or had leaved something behind where she came from. "I am, wait you see that to there?" "Yes I cant see what it is." Shun looks to the girl beside him who stands there not anymore. "Hay wait maybe it is an wild Animal!" The girl turns her head ate the same moment the figure get out of the Bushes. He walks to the place where the girl has hit the figure. "Oh no its worse it is the person who has let hear a thing from him for a month." "Shun. I-I can explain." "You do?" "yes after all what happened I just needed some time on my own give other space you see." "Then why you left if you had said it we would have done it." "I don't know. I think I couldn't, because of.." "Because of what?" asks shun if Dan stops telling. "Because of Runo, the first time it broke her heart I didn't want to do it twice." "a guy with feeling? If you didn't want to hurt her you just told her and you're friend." "Hay it is my decision and who the hack are you anyway?!" asks Dan to the unknown girl. "A better question is where is all the woods gone to?" says shun. The Girl and dan look around them. They are surrounded by whales and mirrors. "A girl I know shall scream out now because her make-up isn't right." Says the girl while she wipes away a run out part of her mascara. "Well even with that you still look beautiful." Smiles Dan. "Wow look in the mirror." Says shun. the girl in the mirror has short red-brown hair her clothes are pink and white just like her boots. Even the eye colour has chanced in Blue. The blond girl steps back but the brown girl steps out of the mirror. Dan stands against an other one, shocked of what he saw. He feels someone poring his shoulder, so he turns around. A boy who almost looks like him steps out of the mirror, the only difference is he wears black clothes. He sees shun steps back from a mirror to, away from a silver haired boy who leaves his mirror. While the girl and the first boy are shorter then them is the silver haired boy a bit at the same high as them, still short but longer. There standing right over each other. The three who has stepped out the mirror hold there hand before them, a light surround that hand and a moment later they hold a sword seized key. The three turn the hilt to them. Dan grab that from the bof who looks like him. His key is silver-gold colour. Shun took that from the silver haired boy. That one is different it looks like a Demon wing whit an angel wing beneath it. The blonde girl takes the keyblade who has flowers. Al lot of flowers. They hand back the keys and the three disappear.

"That was weird it like I knew what to do but I was scared and still I wanted to, isn't that weir?" "Dan I think I know what you mean." "its like I know that we can call one of those to to return back." "Like a way out of this weird place?" "Yes." nods the girl. "well lets try it." Says shun. all three hold up there hands like the three who did it before. "Wow we did it." They rotade theirse trough there hands.

"Good Job you three." "Eveline where has Drago gone?" screams dan to the voice. "He is already back, he was one here but he needed you're help and now you are almost done here as well." A giant keyhole appears in the sky. "How can we come there?" asks the girl. "Trust you're instincts." All three lift the key to the hole.

* * *

**Next story will be Bakuhearts itself.! or you guys will a bonus ending?**


	19. Chapter 18 Secretbonus Ending

"You two both doesn't remember what happened?" asks Marucho. "I only remember being in a storm and now I am here." "the last thing I remember is coming here with you Marucho." "something must have happened but maybe it is fore the better they don't remember it." Says clause. "Well I am glad you three are oke." "Yes its good to be whit our friends again but still something bothers me." "What's that Drago?" "I am chanced but how and why, it wasn't like an evolution I feel myself a bit weaker. As if something has leafed me." "Maybe we find those answers later" "Or maybe never." "well I think we better can go home now." "I like to have some dry clean clothes and a good night nap." "I like a hot bath at the moment." "Its sounds like you three better can go." They say goodbye to Clause and leave.

"Narisha we are there!" says Angel to her partner. Narisha rubs the sleep out her eyes. "Angel I just had the weirdest dream." "tell me on the way to you're mom." "well I woke up on an island and there I saw a boy he just looked like Shun kazami of the brawlers." "Seriously?" "Yes but he was lying in the sand so I asked of he was oke!" "and what did he answer?" the girl told her bakugan her whole dream but in the leap of time she even forgot the events that happened on that island.

* * *

**Next story will be Bakuhearts itself! No More Bonusses. (You my try to beg that Bakuhearts goes online sonner, we cant just ignore it expasialy YunaVeerle not!)**


End file.
